The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for performing anomaly detection.
Anomaly detection typically refers to the identification of items, events, or observations which do not conform to an expected pattern or other items in a dataset. Anomaly detection can be an important tool in a variety of domains, such as intrusion detection, fraud detection, and system health monitoring. Anomaly detection may also be used in preprocessing to remove anomalous data from the dataset.